a akrward phone call
by noctis lover with noctis
Summary: becasue knowing is only half of the confushion...lighting/noctis ch 2 of akward meeting


Light means tough ,hardcore lighting is talking

Night mean shy, prince noctis is talking

it`s chapter 2 yyyyaaayyy i would like to thank all of my friends i made here and all the kind people who gave me review on this and or the other story thanks. also to let you guys know

there is a movie reffece of batman the dark night in the story so look out for that................... also if you really like this story but there a few misstake please fill free to tell me in a reveiw

also............

that this chapter is really

long but it`s ok. if you read threw it i promise it will go by really fast..........................

enjoy :)

* * *

Awkward phone call

By noctis lover

Light~

After being here for about 2 or more days _I_ started to realize that.........

This is not the same time period that I remember.

When I looked at the window I saw cars that were on the grown and not at the sky, there was no machinary or high technology

up in the sky ether. There was a bunch of buildings that pretty much cover the hole sky and more some sort of air cart,thing.

Well I guess we are in some kind of old city? or maybe just a city. People walking in their destination, driving in there cars and talking on some in there ear. Later on the day I lay on my bed watching this....box thing ( I'm guessing) thats on the wall. Nothing was all that interesting , my boredom was to the maximum so I did it really care. I watch soap ora show,thing.. that talked about people problems then, the news. Everything seem really.... out dated. While I was watching the news it went on to a commercial. I think it was a car commercial

and when they were saying the do date to get the car it came up to be 2010.2010?!!!!. I WAS STUCK IN THE PAST?! 1,000 years from my time....... I'm in the past!...... and I'm dateing a prince from the past....... OH MY GOD!............. I wonder what he looks like. From what I recall from school the old old old times princes would look really girly. So he's probably going to look like a girl with make up and also wear tight or baggy clothes and he'll probably be really fat......... oh god........ Why did vanilla set me up on a date with a fat prince? A fat, girly, baggy pants wearing prince! She did said he was cute because he looks like a girl.

" DAMN YOU VANLLIA!!!!! YOU AND SNOW! I`LL KILL YOU BOTH" I scram into the air

Then I heard the door knock.

"Come in" I said trying to recover from my anger out bust

When the door open it turn out to be sazh. He seem to be in his happy and cheerful self as always, but he can be useful in battle and he is strong willing and it's hard to denied it but his baby cho coubu is a adorable.

"hey I see that your better" sazh said in a happy and in a scarcest tone

"Yeah"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm started to think that this date thing, is a bad idea."

"Huh? What date?!"

"Nothing never mind" god sazh is so hopeless when it comes to women or anything that doesit involve him.

"Don't trip about it .....I'm sure the date is going to go well.... Or at less ok"

HOLY CRAP!! SO SAZH KNOW ABOUT IT TOO!!!... DAMN IT!!!! Snow most have told everybody

" well it does it matter because I didnt want to do this"

"Why not?'

"Because I don't want to go on a date with a thousand year old prince"

" aw come I'm sure he's not that old"

"it doest it matter because I'm still not dateing him"

Night~

OK I'm going on a date with a person i don't even know. Yyyeah.

So on bline dates are you suppose to wear blind floats?

Light~

" OK look he should be at lease some what the same age as you" sazh said at first I thought about it. Maybe he's right.

I'm mean this time cant be that old.

NighT~

All right I'm going on a date with some random stranger that shot and the guy's just probably met yesterday. Did it even know or ask if she or he is a spy or a scrial killer just say hey you want to go

on a date with my buddy noctis?. GOD just to think I a shard my evaluable tears for them. So I walked down the hall trying to figure out how or what I'm going to do on this date until I saw that girl from yesterday out in the middle of the seem lost. So as the kind person that i am. I walked up toward her to see what was she after. Why I did that? I'm not sure.

"Uh ... hello?" She looked up at me, smiled and ran up to me to give me a big hug. She had both of my arms locked up in her arm and hug my so tight that I could even breath. So pretty much I could it escape.

"I.... cant... breath....." I try to say unearth my breath while at lees trying to get air

"oh I'm sorry nocty.I guess I don't know my own streneh" she said

nocty? is that supposed to be some kind of nick name? I thought

"Sorry I guess I got so excited that I could it control myself" she said again

"(Cough) it's ok uh....."

"Nancy. We porbley have it met before. But I'm one of Stella friends and personally clothes designer"

"Oh well nice to meet you Nancy................... well... I gotta to go and find s-shot." after when I finished my sentence I walked around her but just before I could completely leave Nancy said

"Well good luck on your date!"

and in thought about it...... what if she is my date?

"Um... are you my blind date..."

"Gash I wish I was.. But your going on blind date silly! That means your not going to know what your date not going look like unilt the actual date. That's why they call that date!"

well I guess that makes alot of sense......

"bbbuuuttt... i`ll let you on a little secret..."

Nancy looked both ways to see if anybody was around.

" I wasit supposed to tell you this but... but blined date is in the hospital...."

My eye widen and so how my heart stop for a second when Nancy said that my date was in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital?

"What happen to her?" i said with my throat a little weird from hearing that she was in the hospital but i tried to clear it as quickly as possible.

"Well you have to ask her..." Nancy said still playing around. I'm starting to get the feeling that nancy is acting a little miniature for her age.

I did it say anything when nacny said I should ask her my date why she was in the hospital. I had no right...... that her.. or it`s my date personal business I cant but in her personal life with out even knowing her. Beside this is a one time thing... it`s like I'm going to fall in love with this girl?... I`ll probably will never see her again for the of my life.... right? Well I hope she not totally hurt... I just wish I could to something to help her.

"Do you want to know a another secret?" Nancy said still playing around. I'm kinda getting sick of her childish acting AND I ONLY KNOW HER FOR 5 MINUTES!!!!........... Maybe I started getting a little meaner then I thought.

" um... sure.." anything to make her shut HELL up and going away so..-wow-..... I am meaner then I thought........

"I know the hosplal, the hosplal`s phone number and the hospital room number she in. Which means you can call your date! Noctis.

"o-oh great....... and you can just call me noct by the way ..." This could be my change to talk to my bline date. Get what she`s like and how she.... sound... maybe.. and I can get nacny off my back.... Im just hopeing my date would at lease be simmer to Stella or even better....

Then while I was thinking how my date would be like my mind flash back to my dream I had with the pink hair goddes.

Her unreplaceable beauty was extraordinary that no women could come close to her. Not even Stella could even compare to the pink hair goddess beauty. There was no likely chance that I would ever see her again... well..... only in death... but then again... death would be alot easier then going on a date with someone I don't even know.

" so would you like to talk to her?" nancy said

" sure...why not" only so could get this over with........

Nancy handed me her pink cell phone which was filled with sticker such as stars, grittier bear and kingdom hearts chains on it

"g-great" I said..... I hope no of the guys don't see me this... they will never let me live it down.

Light~

Sazh was still trying to change my mind about a fat , baggy pants wearing,make up, girly prince. But once I made up my mind is made up. Sazh and I sat their in silents for until I could it help but ask him this question that has been rolling in my head for the longest period of time.......... Why the fuck would snow tell everybody in the fuckin group that I'm going on a fuckin at date with a prince! Just the hole thing piss the crap out of me.

" hey sazh"

" yeah...." sazh said looking over at me

" when did snow tell you that I was going on a date with this prince?"

" he did it..... you did..... just a while ago"

"w- what?! how did i-"

then i thought about it for a second......

( flash back)

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm starting to think that this date thing, is a bad idea."

( right now)

AAAAHHHHH SHIT!!!! I did tell him I was going on a date!!! DAMN IT!!! out of all the people that could have told sazh I was going on date, I was the one who need up telling him with out even knowing it. damn .. -it.. .. -to -..hell.

" So i did" I said. In a way I just felt completely defeated and fooled by this hole situation that I'm in about going on a date with a prince and all. I don't even know how this guy is let alone date him. Why would I go on a date with a guy I never meet before? For all I know he could be a killer, a rapist, or a killer rapist. What I don't understand is why would they want to put in the hands of dateing someone like that? This hole thing was pissing me off .... but some how it kinda made me sad too.

"dont worry it`s all for the best" sazh said in a cheerfuly tone

" why is ever body saying that..... dating this is best for me. don't I get to make a decision for myself? cant I choose whats best for me?" Before I notceis it. I soundit alot sadder then I thought. I wanted to should like I was anger, piss off, like I was and wanted to kill someone. But instead I sound sad and weaken. Like I was going to run a way in a dark corner and cry my

heart out on a pillow. .......... great because of snow, vanilla , sazh and maybe hope.... I cant even choose my emotions and how I wanted to fill from what I was saying. Never the less I just wish I could have some kind of clue on this prince I'm dateing.

Night~

After nacny handit me the phone number of the hospital room and phone number she was in,. I turned around so Nancy would it see, that my left arm began to tremble and my right eye started to twitch. This never really happen to me before. Even when I first meet Stella for the first time. I did not show signs of what I'm feeling right now, but then again.. I mostly keep walking away from her and I had back turn throw out the hole conversation. and when I final looked at Stella straight in the face. IT was only for a quick good bye and a monument of awkward silence .

Even when that was happening I still did it look her straight in the face. Most of my attention during that brief silence was on stella`s breast. I did it realize was doing it or was it a rear of it , but I bet. I had made Stella very uncomfortable and gave her the complete feeling I was being cold to her during our ...well.. mostly her conversation about the light. She even gave me the pleasure calling me a mean one. Which now i understand .. I could at lease walked a little slower during our first meeting , and I shouldit have automatically unleash my sword when she

unleash her`s. When soon after that I found out she had the same power as me. Thinking back about the hole thing I realize that Im kinda a ass.... with out knowing or realizing that I was being one....Now I'm about to talk to my blind date that was in the hospital. I know now that I cant runway away from her like i did with stella. Which scars me because we all know this date is going to be a complete distastaster for the both of us. Oh well.....cant break whats already been brokein, so here I go.

Light~

Sazh and I sat in silents for a while until we herd a ring. We both look both ways to figure out were was it coming from. Sazh walked around the room to find where it is and I just stay in bed scein I couldit really move around all that much. We looked around the hole room until we saw this thing, that had a red dot that turn bright red ever time it ring. So I'm guessing this must have to be a sign that this is the ringing thing.

" well.... answer it' I said

" I don't know girl... what if it`s a bomb?" sazh said kinda concern

"why would they put a bomb in a place like this idiot" I said

" well you know it is in the movies ... a crazy serial killer guy dresses like a nurse and bombs the hospital"

"well I would know about serial killers dressing like nurse and bombing hospital BECAUSE I BEEN STUCK IN A COMMA!!!!!!!!"

" well I guess it was just a movie...."

" yyyyeeeessssss sazh it was JUST a movie"

" but i don't know I'm a little concern......this is a completely different time from us.... who know what could happen" so he notices it too.....

"we at lease it a better time ..... and who knows if is a bomb at lease we will die together right?" and i don't have to go on this date

"you`re only saying that so if we do die you don't have to go on this date"

DAMIN IT!!!!! THIS KNOWING WHAT I'M THINKING WITH OUT SAYING IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!!!!! but then again it was kinda obvious...... whatever this ring was getting really annoying.

" just anwer the thing....."

" OK whatever you say my lady"

sazh turn around and look at the ringing, right light thing

" ssssooooo how do we answers it?"

" how would I know your infront of the thing!"

"like i said. This is a completely different time from us. and this disrespecting me is really getting old too"

" I'm sorry sazh it just that you, snow,vanilla,and hope piss me off sometimes. it`s like taking care of a bunch of kids"

" hey we are just enjoying life. you should try it sometimes."

" it`s kinda hard when you are trying to fight for peace and oder in life." and for your sister`s life on the line

" well maybe it wound it be so hard when you just enjoy yourself while your doing it and try to find a bright side to everything"

" DAMN IT SAZH THERE IS NOTHING BRIGHT ABOUT HAVING THE HOLE WORLD AGAINST US " and your only sister ..only reason for living... dieing.............

"see and that why you are going on this date....your so uptight and serious about everything. Beside we already saved the world anyways and your sister. So i dont see the promble about going on a simple date" sazh said putting both hands on his hip.

" damn it sazh.... just answer the ringing the thing" i did it feel like yelling at sazh anymore. I couldit decide what was more annoying the ringing or sazh nagging. but maybe in a way sazh was right. if i did it act all serious all the time and try to control Sarah happiness with snow... Then I would it have been force to go this what could I do i was just being it

Night~

the phone rang a couple of times...... I'm starting to think she is not going to pick up......... maybe i should hang up......

Before I could actully hang up the phone I herd a male... voice said "hello"...... MY BLINE DATE IS A MALE?!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK!. wow this really awkward......

uh..yes are you my bline date?...... ok this is really awkward........

the male voice laugh and said no your date is right hear. let me go get her....well that's good at lease i don't have to go on a date with a would just be weird.

Light~

I was kinda out in a daze for a second until I herd sazh said your date is right here let me go get her. oh shit! my fat make up wearing,girly prince is on the other line is it he?... shit, shit, shit. I don't not want to talk to him....

"sazh I don't want to talk to him"

" no! you need to face him!, or hear him is this case"

"saaaazzzhhhh i don't want to talk to him"

" you cant be running away from him the rest of your life"

sazh handed the phone to me....

"here just talk to him" I stare at sazh with absolute anger and disappointment.... he knew I did it want want to talk to this guy and he I did want to go on this date with him either... but yet he insisted I should do so anyways. I'm really disappoint in sazh....I really thought he knew me better then all of a sudden the phone started talking...

"hello is this my bline date?.... hhhheeeeelllllooooo...., bline date person? is anybody there?" my bline date said at my surprise he did not sound girly but more in some what in a mannish but still young tone.

" this could be a joke! it may not even be him" i said to sazh

" no joke.. the man even thought i was his date" sazh said completely conversion

" at this point i wish you was his date" i said defeated

"hheeeyyy you know i don't get down like that!"

"whatever... just give me the damn thing"

sazh hand me this..... thing and started laughing and said good luck, I rolled my eyes and put my ear on one side and put close to the other and answer to my ......date.

Light and Night~

"um ......hi.." i said

"hello" he said

"how are you?"

"um... good and you"

"heh... i had better days... in my head"

"hahahahah that's funny" (Light)-what?! he`s laughing?...... when he laugh it said kinda soft and quiet

"so are you- ah! hell I'm just going on and say it are you fat?" I said

(Night)- what? that was a random question...and also a really weird question too....so I look down at my stomac and I started poke it... I may have gain a little pounds from eating chill hot dogs at the fair last month..... oh well..

" a littie weight.. but nothing to bad,...why you have a promble with fat people?"

(Light)-!? that caught me off grad .i never thought about how i would feel about fat people i don't dislike them i just - wait?! .. he sound playful when he said that. aand he had a sarcide tone... this guy is playing games with me...

" well mr prince. do you wear make up?"

(Night) - oh Mr prince i like that. Mr noctis, Mr prince noctis.... that has a good tone to it

"last time i check my lady. women wear make up (and some guys). but then again I don't put stuff on my skin that don't eat "

" so are you trying to say that you only put stuff on your face that you eat?"

"N-no what i mean is I don't eat make up so I don't wear it" OK that did not come out good as i thought it did

"so you would wear stuff on your face like...( Light)-I looked around the room for any kinds of food people eat. Then I turn towards the TV san saw soups, spaghetti( as the TV says) ice cream,dressing and Turkey) spaghetti, or ice cream on your face? i began to smile at the situation at head..... who's playing the games now?

(Night) - W-what?! now she just plan out naming food!! she is totally taking this the wrong way......... " no it just - next question!" I get a strong feeling she is starting to playing games with me

(Light) - well so far so good Mr prince....you may not sound like a girl, may be a little chubby and we both share the option make up and who it should be on... BUT..... that doest change anything)

(Night) - things... don't seem good as I thought it would be.... like why the hell is she asking me all these random and awkward question? Next thing you know she is going to ask me if I'm gay.......

"are you gay?"

(Night)- God damn it........ "No.... but I don't have a promble with gay people. my uncle is gay."......(wait.. why am I telling her that my gay uncle ?)

(Light) - why is he telling me about his gay uncle?... oh well ......."so are we eating at your place place or-"

"well I was thinking about eating at one of my favorite restaurant its really fancy if that's ok with you"

(Light)- fancy restaurant?..... I never heard of such a thing........... "well that seems nice Mr prince..... but can I ask you another question Mr prince."

(Night)- oh god... another awkward question...." sure"

" what is your name?...."

" ..Noctis"

"oh.. well prince noctis I have to go. see you tomorrow I guess"

"sure -WAIT!, what is your name?"

" you don't want to know.. it`s not important"

"but I want to know,its not fair that you know my name but I don't know yours." seriouely

" well I`ll give you a hint....when the light always shine so does the darkness" That was the best I could come up with?.....

"when the light always shine so does the darkness....."

"well see you tomorrow"

" yeah.. see you tomorrow"

Light~

Then........... noctis voice disappear and all I herd was beeping. So I handed the phone to sazh and he hang it up. Sazh ask me

"how was it.. it seem pretty intense"in his usually playful tone.

I told him that my date`s name was noctis and we were going to a restaurant of noctis choice of course. I was pretty relief to hear that he is not a fat, baggy pants wearing prince that does it wear make up... but at the same time couldn't help but wonder what is noctis really like. He indeed brings up alot mystery. Like when i talked to him just now he sounded cofitent

but at the same time he seem unsure. And he also sounded a some what young as well... maybe a little younger then me..... like 18....19.....or even 20 may he is the same age as searh.. I'm guessing......I don't know .... and I don't really want to know more about noctis. I don't even know why am I thinking about him ..... or care.. for all that matters. All I wanted to do now is get this date over with.

Night~

After she said her fair well I hung up nancy phone and gave it back to her.

" sssoooo how did it go?"

"alot worst then expected"

"why what happen?"

"she just drilled me with alot of awkward and weird questions"

" hahahahah wow....... your not that good with women are you noct" what?! but she did... how`s does that not make me a good with women?..... whatever..... women are complicated anyways.

" so what are you going to do now noct?"

" I don't know.... I'm not really in all that big of a hurry to see her....." Even throw her voice sound as sweet as a beauftiful lullaby I could tell unearth that sweet lullaby of her is a rough and tough girl ... and she would probably be tough to handle.... especially in bed... but I'm not even going to dare to that. ooooohhhh no no no no no.... not at all......but all in all I just know this date was going to be the worst thing I`ve ever did in my life.

" oh well.... your lost.." all of suddenly nacey began typing on her pink phone.

" what are you doing?"

"calling the flower shop"

"why?"

". getting flowers. It would make her happy. And plus it will earn some extra points with her..... maybe I should sent a get well card too" Well she does have a point with that... girls do like flowers. But I don't think she the flower type of girl. She seem like the kind of person who you have to work really hard to be with, like the kind of person you have to but your sweat,blood,and tears to convenes her that you care, she seem like the kind of person who you have to put your hole heart even your interior soul, your complete being,ever thing that

makes you who you are. to let her know that you want to be one with her, until death do us part, like the kind of person if you was it with her then it would be the same as being dead..... BBBUUUUUTTTTTT....... I'm not the type of guy who would do all those carzy sort of things for a girl like her, especially on the first date. ssssoooo flowers would have to do. I mean really who would do all those for a person like her?I mean really. if I wanted too or not (and really don't want too) have to go on this date. by force.

" hello,yes. can I have a dozen roses deliver to ED grounds hospital. room number is 265"

Nancey turn around , smiled and wink at me while I just have her a little fake smile. Even thou I really did it want her to do it , I did it stop her. At this point I did it really because honestly ... I just wanted this date to be over....... even thou there is a great chance that me in this date of mine.. will probably not get a long very well.... I could it help to think about the last sectice she said to me. About her name. In some ways it help more times in one.... like it touch a little. Not a lot. But little part of my soul. Concerning I almost die and saw the goddess of death in all .... it help me in a unexplainable odd way. And all she had to say was light. I could it help but replying that sentnce over and over in my fuckin head like a broken tape recorder.......

....when the light always shine so does the darkness............

what............ does suppose to mean?........ and how does it help me figure out..... her name?

Light~

After I explain what happen to sazh about noctis.....why? ...I don't know. But after I finish talking to sazh, he left and I went back to sleep.

I had a dream about the crying man again... Except this time I didit see his facethis time but mannerly a burly version of him. He was standing on the edge of some Cliff in the night sky. It was dark,cold and the wild was blowing so hard it was hard to see clear. I saw him in a distance but it was some how I could tell it wasreally him . There was a blond women next to me that was wearing some kind of white lingerie dress and was crying. So hard her voice sounded scratchy and her eyes so scorch up that she could it even open her eyes.

"please you have to save him!" she said " it`s all my fault....please save him"

"w-whats going on?!" said very confuse

The blond hair women was holding her heart while also holding her stomach which was covered in blood. She began coughing up blood and then a man with glasses helped her for assistant.

"please! There's no time. You have to get up there and save him!" The man with glasses said to me.

" but how- i don't-"

"I knew it! I knew she wouldn't be good . just.. why?....WHY COULD HE JUST COME TO US!..DANMIT!!!!!" another male said. He seem to be the same age as the crying man up on the Cliff and also shard the blond hair resembles like the women.

" There's no point on blaming anyone now. Lighting is the only one who can save him" said another male who stood next to us . He seem very different from the two but he had a scar on his right eye and facial hair.

"how can I -"

"because lighting..." sazh said behind me

"you are ....." hope said walking towards me

" I'm what?!"

"you are a part of who he is" vanilla said standing next me

"w- what" I did understand .... what are they talking made any since. Everybody is telling me that I'm the only one who is to save this person but don't even know who he is. I don't know why all of these people are coming out of nowhere and even know how my own friends telling me I have to save this guy?. "w-why me"

"because" said the man with the scar

"he needs you" said........ Sarah? how did?! why did she-?

"s-Sarah?! h- how did"

"that does it really matter anymore... all that matter is that you are the only one who can save him now because you are the only one he will let save him" said Snow walking towards the crying blond girl. once the blond women saw snow she began holding him tight in her arms and snow doing the same as well.

"snow its all my fualt ...i should it have-"

"no.... it`s not your fault.....ever thing is going to be alright" snow said in a soft tender voice as he stroke her hair and kiss her fore head she began to lay head against his chest. but more impotently how does she know snow?and how does snow know her?

"but why am i the only one who can save him?"

" because lighting.... you became a part of him"

"but i don't even know who he is....." i just did it understand how can i become a part of some i never meet. "but i"

" theirs not time to explain!" snow gently let go of the crying blond women and walk toward me. he grab wrist and hold it began pulling on me toward the Cliff where the crying man was.

"H- hey what are you doing?! let me go" snow did it answer. he just continues pulling toward the back of the cliff.

"lighting....." he said. "bright him back home..." then all of a sudden snow completely threw me over towords the cliff. Snow is going to pay for that but while i was scamming for my life. I had a deep thought about this. Somehow in a strange scent that in some sore of way, I felt that I was the only person who could save him. Even tho I really don't know why? or who he is. I finally made it on to the top of a cl-if where the crying men was standing. At this point I can see him more clearly then I did before. This time his spikey hair was completely laid stright down

and he had a white long shriet that was it button up and flow roughly throw the wind. At this view I could comptey see his hole back a little of his dark blue boxer and his black pants. From what I'm viewing of crying man was even more beautiful then the last time i saw him even tho I'm looking the back part of him.. crying man...look like a god, he was like a beautiful painting

that was completely priceless. His hole back was smooth creamy sold color of plea. His hair was was a beautiful solid color of black, and he was spearing his arms like he was became one with the wind and his body completely stood steal like a statue. It almost felt like he was waiting for someone.... waiting for me.

"hey....." I said to him .the crying man turned around and smiled.

"hey. I miss you babe..." he said

"what do you think you are doing?"

"about to commit suicide .. I guess"

" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!!!" I scream to the top of my voice. the fact that there are people down there that cares about him, and he act... no he admits to about to committing suicide and even take it as a joke.

"what?"

" how can you act so smug about it!"

" because baby... there's nothing left for me here"

" of cause there is. you have a hole coward of people wait for you... waiting for your return safe... people who love you "

"and it is the exact reason I'm doing this. I'm doing this for the people down there, I'm doing this for the people i love, but more importantly I'm doing this for you....."

"w- what are you saying......"

" there is a war coming... a war for my powers... i could it get you or them involved with it"

"what do you mean?"

"lighting.... i could it do it.... i cant have you involved in this war...."

" yes! you can have me involve in this war... YOU COULD HAVE LET ME HELP YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN DO...I"

" yes. i know..... but i could it do it..i just could it. I'm sorry ... but i must do this" he turned completely around and started walking

"no all you are doing is just running away! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T DO THIS! I .... WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU" i felt a weird secin pain in my eyes and then i felt warm liquid coming down my cheek.... i was...crying?... i did it even know why i was crying i just was it made no since at all. I don't even know this guy but he seem to know me perfectly

. . the crying man stop walking and turned around and looked at me with concern in his eyes and regret

" I'm sorry lighting...... i never wanted to hurt you like this....... it`s just............ if I had a choice to break your heart or kill myself..... I would kill myself..... because lets face it" the crying began to smile" I`ve completely fall-in for you"

"no.. don't you see? you are breaking my heart... by trying to kill yourself you are breaking my heart..because if your not here... with me.. it`s like not breathing" Did it understand why all this is happen or what I'm saying. But I did it want all this to happen. I didit want a guy with such strong feelings for me just go and kill himself just to protect me.I don't understand at all... I don't want all this to happen. it`s... not fair. why should someone with such strong feelings for me die just to save me? cant I be loved too. cant i be happy with my lover? it`s.. just.. not..

fair . I began to ...cry even more I lowered my head down because I was asame of myself for crying over someone I did it even know and the enormous pain in my chest.... was my heart aching? Then all of sudden the crying man was completely infront of me. His eyes watered,like a liquid crimson blue. It was like he was about to cry too. Then he gently touch my check's and whip the tears out of my eyes. and kiss me on the top of my noise. He whispered to me

" please shade no more tears. for me. it would be like I never excited" Then he began to back away from me and on to the eagle of the cliff. He reach to his side pockets and held his right hand and pulled out a gun.

"N- NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!!!PLEASE WAIT!" I scream out

he just smile again.

"... you know.. you always seem to be so carefree about people and yet.....you care about everyone...... that's why I`ve have fallen in love you, lighting" he began to hold the gun to his heart. "good bye my love. you will always be the bright light in to my dark soul"

( BAM!!!)

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" as the crying man droped the gun that he was holding. He sceam out in pain and he holding his bloody chest and began walking backward, then he looked up at me and just... smiled. The crying man began rising his hand towards me while he was stumbles backwards over toward the cliff...... oh my god... this guy is about to fall... and its all my fault. I have to save him. I stuck out my arm and ran toward him. I have to save him ......I cant manage my life with out him. He seem to be really importantly to me..but when he came a little

closer towards the edge I jump over towards the crying man. But before I could reach him ............he fell............. I landed on the dirt slided on the edge of the clif still holding my hand out for his..scamming..... and watching go in the darkness. Which he said that I have token him out.............

....

Next thing I knew. I woke up from my dream scamming and Beagin to crying. I never felt like this. Not over a dream, when my parents died I didit cy... becasue I had to be storng for in the end it still hurted me. After I finishes wiping eyes my left head I saw a bunch of rose on the desk next to my bed. All in a different verified of colors. Red, yellow, orange ,pink,and white. They look..beautiful. I gotten up to look at them in a closer view. But

before I could do that a card fell on the floor. I bet over to picked it up, and it said "as the sun rise when the moon, so does my impatience waits to be with you.... hope you feel better love noctis." I thought about the card that was given to me.

It was....... sweet. Then I began to ask myself which got me back to where I started in the first place...why the fuck am I blushing? GOD! THE CARD DID IT EVEN MAKE SESCIEN...... if I let little things like this get to I'm am going to end up weaker then a child. I threw the card out of my shight then laie my head ageist the pillow. No matter what you do prince noctis I will never fall for you..... then out of no where I felt a cool chill in the air.......

"no matter what happens. do not let that dream of your`s come true" I rose up as quick as I could

"WHO SAID THAT?!" I looked around the room and saw nobody was there. Could it have been a ghost, is this place hunted? I don't know but, I try to remember what the voice said to me. ...........no matter what happen. don't not let that dream of your`s come. I thought about my dream I being to get chills over my body. It was almost scary. Watching the man of my dream comming sudicde for me. And the fact that I'm so imporpanted to him.... and I could it even save him. Is ..... something I don't want see come true......... and all I could think about is the what he

said to before killed himself.

........

"you will always be the bright light in to my dark soul"..............................

* * *

please tell me what you think :D

wow.... I'm finally finish........ wow this was long really long over 7,000 words actually.... if you actually did read threw this long story then u are awesome and you devers a hug :D if u did not

then.... well that's your lost lol.................. but throw out all the trum oil i went threw and the bad spelling i have to correct and grammar i have to check.... i proud to say I'm finally

finish ....... i would like to thank all of my friends i made here and sell checker lolz.................

if you thought this chapters was awkward and confusing..... then you have it read nothing yet!

hehe and just wait until the actually date ^w^

~noctislover


End file.
